Do You Remember Me?
by Cherryblossom7
Summary: Usagi has to go to Taiwan.Mamoru is on the same plane.The plane crashes-news is spread,no survivors.But Usagi has landed on a island and has found Mamoru's body.When he wakes-he has amnesia.Will he remember anything?Chap.4 up!R+R!!
1. Finding Out About The Trip

Hehe!Okay here we go!!!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own BSSM!  
  
-Do You Remember Me? -  
  
-Chapter One-Finding Out About The Trip-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I DON'T WANNA GO!!!"  
  
"But Usagi,you have to-"  
  
"BUT I DON'T WANNA!"  
  
"Usagi-"  
  
"I HATE YOU!"  
  
"USAGI TSUKINO!"  
  
"I'm in trouble..."  
  
A blonde haired girl tries to escape to the upstairs part of her house,the hair falling from her ondangos blows behind her.  
  
"USAGI TSUKINO YOU ARE GOING TO YOUR GRANDPARENTS HOUSE IN TAIWAN AND YOU WILL GO ON PLANE-DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"  
  
"Yes Mother..."  
  
"Okay..now be a good dear and come eat your breakfast."  
  
The girl,Usagi Tsukino,sweatdropped..she thought to herself,"Why is my mom always having these..what does dad call them..mood swings?Oh well..I'm going to be late for school..."  
  
-After School(A/N:That's when Usagi wanted to tell them)-  
  
"No way!"A raven-haired girl banged her fist on the table.  
  
"Now,Rei,it's only for one week.There's no reason for you to overreact now sit down."A blue-eyed/haired girl said as she bent her hand down to sip her drink.  
  
"I guess..you're..right..Ami.."Rei said as she reluctantly sat.  
  
"Ami is always right."A blonde,who looked similar to Usagi-except her hair was down with a huge red bow on the back,said.  
  
"Minako,no I'm not!"Ami said modestly.  
  
"Hey look at that hot guy!"A girl with brown hair pulled back sighed romantically and said,"He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend.  
  
The rest of the group sweatdropped.  
  
"Every guy reminds you of your ex Makoto."Minako smirked.  
  
"Does not!"  
  
"Does too!"  
  
The two teenagers were now standing up,yelling how Makoto always thought that a guy reminded her of her ex and how wrong Minako was.The two were turning heads in the restruant.Then Ami and Rei got into it.The 4 started this wild commotion.  
  
"Guys shut up!What about my problem!!!"  
  
The 4 fell silent and stared at Usagi sadly and were about to apologize when-  
  
"Young ladies,is there a problem over here?"  
  
It was the restruant manager.  
  
"RUN!"Minako yelled.  
  
The 5 ran out of the restruant,leaving the manager dumbfounded in the dust.  
  
-At The Local Park-  
  
"Okay,where were we?"Makoto rubbed her hands together  
  
"About my problem!"Usagi groaned  
  
"Well,technically,It's not a problem.Your grandparents are part of your family.You have to visit family-because they're part of your blood-and plus,they brought your mom into this world and your mom brought you into this world!"Ami explained in her matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"But they smell like cabbage!"Usagi whined.  
  
"Okay..nevermind.."Ami sighed..  
  
"That's nice and all-but what about what we had planned that week,Spring Break?!"Rei yelled.  
  
"Ohmigosh!The movie!"Minako gasped.  
  
"Yes,the movie!"Rei said.  
  
"You mean,the movie that you got 5 tickets for?!The movie that is only going to be in theatre's until that one week and you got 5 tickets for a certain day?!That movie?!"Makoto said in one breath.  
  
"Um..yeah..that movie.."Rei said,astonishment in her voice.  
  
"Oh no!Usagi won't be able to see it!"Ami exclaimed as she looked at Usagi who was kicking the dirt with her feet.  
  
"Sorry guys,you'll have to see it without me."  
  
"Well,your ticket was a discount..."Rei snickered  
  
"Oh.."Usagi's eyes got really big.."WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah..really good discount if you ask me!"Rei started to imitate the guy at the theatre.She created a deep voice and puffed out her chest."Hey,listen up,Buy 4 movie tickets and get 1 free ya hear?!"Minako started laughing,it sounded just like him..then stopped when she looked down.Rei saw her and thought of how she might be hurted Usagi's feelings.  
  
"Ah-you know I'm just kidding with you Odango Atama!Usagi...Usagi..USAGI!!"  
  
Usagi had fainted.  
  
-At Rei's House-  
  
Rei paced around her room.  
  
"Look what you did Rei!"Minako teased.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose!"Rei screamed.  
  
"There's no need to yell.."Ami said..  
  
"I'M NOT YELLING!"  
  
"Yes..you are!"Ami objected.  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"Guys.."Makoto had something to annouce.  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"NO I'M NOT!"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
The 2 froze and looked at Makoto.  
  
"Usagi woke up!"  
  
The 2 ran into Rei's bedroom.  
  
"Usagi!!Are you okay?!"  
  
"No Rei..are you okay?"Rei usually didn't call Usagi by her real name..  
  
"She's her regulare self!"Minako cheered and hugged Usagi tightly..  
  
"That's a good thing?"Makoto joked.  
  
"I...can't...breathe..."Usagi gasped.  
  
"Oops...sorry.."  
  
Ding Dong!  
  
"I'll go get it!"Rei ran into the living room and came back quicker than you could say Rei Hino."Usagi-you're mom is here!"  
  
"Oh great.."  
  
"Honey!You have to come home and pack!"  
  
"Okay Mot-her!"Usagi turned to her 4 best friends."See you guys tomorrow!"  
  
"See ya Bunny!"Minako smiled.  
  
"See you!"Ami said.  
  
"Ciao!"Makoto laughed after she said this.  
  
"Speak English!"Usagi whined.  
  
Usagi started to walk past Rei when she stopped and stared at her.  
  
"See ya odango atama.."Rei said happily and she socked her softly on the arm.  
  
"See ya Rei."Usagi called back as she ran to the door.The 4 others sat in silence until they heard the door slam shut and the car drive away.  
  
"Gosh that girl is something huh?"Minako said.  
  
"What do you mean?"Ami said surprisingly.  
  
"Well-she's always so cheerful and seems to never have a dull moment.I mean- look at all of us.We're all cheerful like her sometimes right?We sometimes become sad.I know it.But I've never seen Usagi sad.."Minako explained.  
  
"You're right.."Makoto whispered  
  
"Oh well..so about that movie!"Rei cut in.  
  
"Yeah!"The other 3 exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?Please review!I do accept flames! 


	2. The Day Of The Flight

Hey,Chappie Two.I like writing this story lol ^.^  
  
Disclaimer:Nuffin!  
  
Read my friend LadyJen's story Changes.It's really good!  
  
-Do You Remember Me?-  
  
-Chapter Two:The Day Of The Flight-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Saturday.12:30pm.Tokyo Airlines.  
  
Usagi was pacing around waiting for the plane to come.Ami,Rei,Minako,and Makoto are standing around with her.Makoto and Minako are looking around for hot guys,Ami and Rei were playing checkers,and-you already know what Usagi's doing.  
  
"Checkmate!"  
  
"Rei,there is no checkmate in checkers.."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
----  
  
"Ohmigosh!He is SOOOOO hot!"  
  
"He reminds me of-"  
  
"Don't start that again!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
---  
  
"Attention:All passengers who are to board Flight 192 to Taiwan need to leave...NOW!"  
  
"He's not very nice.."Usagi said.  
  
"Well..Bye-bye Usagi!"  
  
Usagi stopped and hugged her best friends for the last time-her mother and father were busy so Minako's mom had to drive them all to the airport.  
  
"Attention:I MEAN NOW PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 192-WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"  
  
"Well I guess I better get a-going!"  
  
"Bye Usagi!!"They 4 girls called in unison.  
  
-On The Plane-  
  
"Do de dum"  
  
Usagi was putting her small things up in the compartment,humming her own song.No..really..you could tell it was her own song.  
  
"Putting the stuff in the compartment thingy-"  
  
"Um..sorry if I'm interupting your broadway show..but-"  
  
"AAAH!"  
  
Usagi whipped around and fell back into the window,then slid down in her seat.She looked up to a guy older than her with Jet black hair and sunglasses on and looked oddly familar.  
  
"Mamoru?!"  
  
"Odango Atama?!"  
  
"I HAVE a name!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"My name is Tsukino Usagi!"  
  
"Right..that kid that everyone calls Bunny right?"  
  
"Whatever..."She rolled her eyes."What do you want?"  
  
He took off his sunglasses.  
  
"Until I found out it was you I was going to ask if I could sit by you but- "  
  
She looked into his eyes...He was soooo cute to her.  
  
"Wait-it's okay!You can sit here!I'd rather sit by you than a stinky old granny!"  
  
He started to laugh and sat down.  
  
"You know,you might be a better person than I thought."  
  
She smiled at what he said.  
  
"Likewise..."  
  
-Later That Night-  
  
The two were the loudest on the plane.The stewardess had to come by 3 or 4 times to tell them to quiet down.  
  
"And then there was this one time that Minako was walking down the street in this long dress and she saw a hot guy-and she walked up to him and her dress got caught on something and it ripped in half and her underwear was showing!"  
  
"HA!That's sooo funny!"  
  
The looked at each other and bursted out laughing.  
  
"Please,you two,Stop-"  
  
"Mrs.Williams,the captain needs to see you."  
  
"Okay!"The stewardess ran to the cockpit.  
  
"I wonder what that was about?"Mamoru asked Usagi.  
  
"I dunno but the ground is starting to get closer..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Passengers.We're seeming to have a malfunction in the plane,please stay calm and put your oxygen masks on.Thank you."  
  
There was murmuring throughout the plane as they took the small masks and adjusted them on their faces.  
  
Usagi looked at Mamoru.  
  
"I don't want to die Mamoru..."  
  
"You're not going too Usagi..you're not going too.."  
  
He held her in his arms as the plane went down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think?Please review!I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed by the way!!! 


	3. The Island and the News

Ohmigosh This is going to be THE chapter where everyone finds out the news.Thanks for the reviews!!!  
  
Disclaimer:Sorry!  
  
-Do You Remember Me?-  
  
-Chapter Three:The Island and the News-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now we put the cookies in the oven!"  
  
"I know how to bake cookies Makoto.."  
  
"Oh sorry.."  
  
The 4 girls were bored out of their minds since Usagi had left.Makoto and Rei were baking cookies in Makoto's kitchen.Ami was in Makoto's bedroom reading a thick book.Minako was in the living room watching a soap opera she'd never even heard of before.  
  
"We interupt this program to bring you a special annoucement."  
  
"Thank god."  
  
Minako laid back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.  
  
"The flight to Taiwan that left yesterday evening-"  
  
Minako sat up again and stared at the t.v.  
  
"GUYS!GET IN HERE THEIR TALKING ABOUT USAGI'S FLIGHT!"  
  
The other 3 girls ran in.Ami with her book at hand,and Makoto with a pan of unbaked cookies dough formed into perfectly round circles with 2 or 3 messed up(Rei's).  
  
"-has crashed between Okinawa and the place it was starting for.There were no survivors.Back to your regular scheduled program."  
  
Rei fainted,Makoto dropped her pan,Ami dropped her book,and Minako dropped the remote.  
  
"How could this have happened..."Ami gasped.  
  
"I dunno but..no survivors..what about Usagi.."Minako choked.  
  
"N..N..N..No S-S-S-Survivors....."Makoto stuttered.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Oh my!Rei are you alright?!"  
  
The 3 tended to the fallen girl.  
  
-Somewhere-  
  
Usagi opened her eyes and spit out a bunch of water.She felt around her.She was alive.She had made it.She could feel the sand arou-wait..sand?!Sand?!  
  
She got up and looked around.There were palm trees,caves,rocks,and sand..a lot of sand..she was on an unknown island.Surrounded by water.Water full of evil sharks and killer whales.She groaned.  
  
"Why'd this have to happen to me...."  
  
She got up,dusted the dust off her,and looked around.Her stomach grumbled.  
  
"I gotta eat something.."  
  
She looked around for food..nothing but coconuts.  
  
"I have to be the only survivo-wait what's that?"  
  
She looked off into the distance and saw a faint body line by the coast.  
  
"Ohmigosh!That's a person!"  
  
She ran to the person as fast as she could and looked at the body.  
  
"MAMORU?!"  
  
He shook him.  
  
"Wake up!Come on you have to wake up!"  
  
He wouldn't.  
  
"Don't tell me he's dead!!"  
  
She started to wail her famous wail.(A/N:Yes..close your ears readers..this will hurt)  
  
The man's eyes flinched.  
  
"Stop that screaming..."  
  
"Mamoru!You're awake!"  
  
She wanted to hug him but she knew he didn't return her feelings so she kept it inside.  
  
"Who are you?Where am I?"  
  
Usagi's heart just stopped right there.She couldn't breathe..if she could breathe she was hyperventilating.  
  
"M-Mamoru..d-don't you remember me?The girl with the odangos?The girl who you sat by on the plane?!Remember?!"  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"I don't know what plane your talking about.And who is Mamoru!I am not Mamoru!"  
  
She was on her last nerve.  
  
"Then who are you?!"  
  
He gave her a blank look.  
  
"I don't know who I am..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you liked it.Please review!(I know it was sorta short.Sorry!) 


	4. Trying To Survive

YEAH!Thank you all who have reviewed this story.I knows it's very sad in some parts buuuut..hey it's a romantic comedy!You gotta love romantic comedies!Riiiiight?^.^  
  
Disclaimer:Do I have to explain this to you again?  
  
-Do You Remember Me?-  
  
-Chapter Four:Trying To Survive-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Y-You don't remember anything?"  
  
"No now stop getting so close to me I don't know who you are!!"  
  
Usagi sighed.This wasn't getting anywhere.Maybe she had better start over.  
  
"I'm Usagi Tsukino."  
  
He pointed to her.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
She smirked.This could be more fun than she thought.  
  
"You are Mamoru Chiba."  
  
He pointed to himself.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba."  
  
"We're always nice to each other."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
She was going to get to like this.  
  
"And you're madly in love with me even though we're about 3 years apart."  
  
She winced.  
  
"Madly in love?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Mamoru Chiba loves Usagi Tsukino."  
  
SUCCESS!  
  
But hopefully we would remember that and forget that she told him to say that.That would be her dream come true.  
  
"Mamoru,you can just call me Bunny!"  
  
"Okay Bunny!"  
  
This was going to be better than she thought.  
  
-----  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A coconut."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A tree."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The ground."  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"You're feet."  
  
Usagi was trying to teach Mamoru some stuff while looking for food.She wanted anything BUT coconuts.Teaching a person who has amnesia is hard,especially a person like Usagi.But she loved every second of it,because Mamoru,the Mamoru who has amnesia,actually THINKS that he's in love with her!HA!She sighed.If only he acted this way when he had his memory,instead of calling her Odango Atama,or Lumphead,or...other bad stuff...{Actually Usagi just couldn't think of anymore}.  
  
"Why is my sweatheart looking sad?"  
  
Usagi looked up.Mamoru had been talking and he reliezed she had sighed sadly.  
  
"Oh nothing Mamoru..just thinking..."  
  
He smiled and lunged at her and hugged her tightly.The way Minako had 3 days earlier..except this one was different..this one was full of warmth and love...as if he really DID love her...  
  
But who was she kidding..she just made him believe that.  
  
"Don't be sad Bunny!"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Why can't I?"  
  
"Cause I love you and you make me sad when you are sad!"  
  
He hugged her again.  
  
She was just astounded.  
  
Even though his sentence didn't make sense...it made her feel happy..like he really did love her...  
  
"Look Bunny dearest!Food!"  
  
She looked up.  
  
"Aha!Bananas!Mamoru-do you like Bananas?"  
  
He looked at her blankly.  
  
"Do you even know what bananas are?"  
  
"No but if you like them so do I!"  
  
She smiled.She loved this...  
  
But Usagi didn't know what she had coming for her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah I know another shortie.But I hope you liked it!And you know a way you can express you're feelings if you like it{or even dislike it}?REVIEW!THAT'S RIGHT PEOPLE!REVIEW!! 


End file.
